Don't Ask
by LunaRey
Summary: Age of 10, my life had officially ended. It was a decision that I had made, one that changed my life forever. My original name ‘Matsuo Kumiko’ is no longer in the government papers, All that is left is ‘Matsuo Kiyoshi'. (OC character story)


**Prologue:**  
At the age of 10, my life had officially ended. It was a decision that I had made, one that would change my life forever. My original name, 'Matsuo Kumiko' is no longer in the official government papers. All that is left is 'Matsuo Kiyoshi', the oldest son in the 'Matsuo' family, whom currently is at the age of 14.

14 years ago, twins were born into the 'Matsuo' family, a girl and a boy. At first, because of their identical looks, their parents had always got them mixed up, but because the mom had always cared about the older twin better, the younger one was left into the father's caring arms.

Then 10 years later, a tragic had happened. At the age of 10, both twins had gotten into a large car accident and were sent to the hospital immediately for care. Only one had survived. 'Matsuo Kumiko' the younger girl twin. After the mother had heard about this news, she had a mental breakdown and the family was slowly falling apart, one by one. Kumiko who was a very caring girl had never gotten jealous of her brother because of the special care he had always gotten. Instead, she felt very sad for her mom, and that was when she made the biggest decision in her life. She knew that in order for her mom to recover, her brother must be brought back to life, yet she also knew that wasn't possible. After having a tear-stricken talk with her father, they had come up with one decision. Kumiko would switch places with her brother. It was an easy task, since both twins looked exactly identical. Kumiko only had to get violet contacts for her to be like her brother, and that's what they did. She cut her once long black hair to the same style her brothers were, and not soon after, they declared to the hospital that they had made a mistake in the information. Of course, the hospital having been shocked at seeing an identical look-a-like of the 'dead' instantly corrected back the information, and thus, the mother was brought back to her normal state. Luckily for the father and 'son', the hospital had been too busy to actually recheck back the corpse, and soon enough the hospital had totally forgot about it, and the family had immigrated to another country.

4 years later is when our story first begins, in the country of Japan. Where the Matsuo family had originated from and now came back too.

------------------ **Don't ask **---------------

**Author:** LunaRey

**Discliamer: **Story belongs to me, characters don't. But the whole Matsuo family does.  
**Author's notes:** Okay well first of all, before you continue reading, I have to warn you about some things. This story is going to be many focused on Kumiko (whom is an OC character) and her life in Seigaku. Also, considering that I'm a person who likes to write about romance slightly, I'm most likely going to somehow pair her up with someone. Who? I'm not sure. So in other words, what I'm trying to say is that **if you don't like OC characters or stories about them, I suggest you don't read this fanfic.** I've already warned you (and even bolded it too) but if you read it, don't like the idea of an OC character (or Mary-sue as most of you call if) and flame my work, well, I suggest you should start reading my Author's Notes (of course I'll mock the flames also). Another thing, **this fanfic comes to me like an episode of the anime**, so if you're wondering 'why the heck did you put the title and the Author's notes and crap down here under the prologue'. There are 2 main reasons. 1- So you know what I'm going to be writing about and stop ahead of time and 2- this is like the beginning of an anime. The first little prologue and then the opening song come on, which would apparently be at this moment.

-------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

A mouse's instinct tells it to stay away from the cat. But at the same time, a mouse could out smarten the cat and get away with it. The reason? It's slender, agile and much more faster than any cat could be.

Placing it into tennis court-wise, it's the same ideal. Except this time, there are many more cats and only one single mouse, whom was beating them all.

Short black hair covered by a sweaty backwards-white cap the 2nd year boy smiled happily as he sat down on of the many empty bleachers at the street tennis courts. Adjusting his cap as his free left hand ran through his sweat filled hair, he let off a soft sigh. His violet eyes, gazed up towards the cloudless summer sky as his mind wandered over many simple thoughts.

'Japan, we're finally back . . . brother'

Lifting up a small simple shaped locket, the young teenager flipped open the locket with a simple gesture and watched as a picture slowly emerged itself from within. A young girl and boy at 10 years of age gazed happily in the photo. Wide smiles, happy gestures and . . .

"That your sister?"

"WHAA!" Falling off the bleachers at the sudden voice, his violet pools gazed upwards to see the smiling face of a girl no older than him gazing down with twinkling blue eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Her voice was sweet and tender, holding a hint of cheerfulness, "I'm Tachibana Ann, a regular here"

"Ah . . . Nice to meet you Tachibana . . . kun?"  
  
"Your not familiar with Japanese" It wasn't a question, but a statement as the petit girl continued to examine him before breaking off into a smile, "Ann's just fine"

"... yes..."

A soft silence broke over the two as no one said a word. Both staring off into space, waiting for the other to excuse themselves, or make a simple conversation.

"You new here? I haven't seen you around before"

Violet pools locked on with a sky blue.

"Yea, just moved back a few weeks ago"

"That's-"

'At times like these, I'd actually wish that 'saved by the bell', the lame old idiotic quote, would actually come true. And Luckily.... It did'

"Ann-chan!!"

Looking over towards the source of the loud yell, the agile tennis player was greeted by a teenage boy, whom apparently was waving towards the petit girl that sat next to him.

"Momoshiro-kun!!"

'Time to take my leave' Getting up from the cement ground, the slender boy gave quick goodbye to Ann and started to walk away. Until of course, her voice called out to him again in the question of 'What's your name' had made him stop halfway.

"Matsuo, Matsuo Kiyoshi"

With that said, Kiyoshi quickly paced his way towards the back exit of the tennis courts and disappeared behind the dark corner.

"Oi Ann, who's that?"

"Kiyoshi-kun" Was her simply replied as her gaze turned towards the bigger boy, "A mouse that could outsmart a cat"

"Huh?"

-------------------------------------------

Read and Review (Yes I know, it's very stupid, no need to tell me, I just wrote this for my own entertainment, that's all)

LunaRey


End file.
